Council Conversations
by XxLilyNGxX
Summary: Short oneshots about the student council or anything that has to do with them. Mostly YukiMachi pairings. Most will be funni but I will try serious every once in a while.
1. Short Skirts

Machi sighed.

It was summer and it was hot. The air was stale and heavy and Machi's long skirt didn't help.

Maybe she should wear the shorter skirt?

Machi looked in her closet, she had the summer uniform, short sleeve shirt and all. She looked out of her bedroom window it **was** going to be hot today…

"MACHI" Kakeru's eyes popped out of his sockets! "W-WHAT! Wh-why! WHEN! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING! That skirt is to short!" Machi sighed…"Kakeru it's the same length as all the other girls skirts. Unless you haven't noticed its really hot."

"MACHI! THAT SKIRT IS NOT HOT! WHERE DID YOU LEARN LANGUAGE LIKE THAT! KIMI RIGHT! THATS IT YOU CAN'T TALK TO KIMI ANYMORE!" Kakeru screamed. One of Machi's eyes twitched "I meant the weather Kakeru…and you're making a scene people are starting to stare" Her brother blinked, and than smiled that idiotic smile of his rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "Ha ha sorry Machi guess I got a little carried away."

Machi looked down at her school uniform "Its not that short is it?"

* * *

And it was than that Yuki decided to show up. 

Yuki sighed, his day started of on the wrong foot.

* * *

Everyone in the Sohma household became more unbearable because of the heat wave. 

Shigure kept complaining that if he didn't have to pay for everyone ruining the house he would have enough money to pay for more air conditioning.

Tohru was clumsier and more out of it. Spilling food **twice** and apologizing constantly.

Kyo, Yuki groaned, Kyo was the WORST he yelled at everyone and everything.He kept complaining and yelling till Yuki lost it and threw him through a screen door and into the fish pond "There! Is that cool enough for you!"

"Yukiiiiiii, can't you be a civilized person and open the door before you throw Kyo out!" Shigure had large crocodile tears running down his face.

Yuki closed his eyes in annoyance

"Shut up Shigure."

* * *

So was it to much to ask to be greeted by a normal group of friends? 

Apparently yes.

"YUKIIIIIIIII!" Yuki felt Kakeru's hand slam into his face pinning him against a wall. "YUKI DON'T LOOK!"

"KAKERU GET OFF ME! What is wrong with y-" Kakeru had let go already and gave Yuki a very nice view of Machi in a short skirt.

Yuki laughed "Anyone ever tell you that you're a really overprotective brother?" Kakeru shrugged embarrassed "sorry sorry I overreacted again."

He turned and smiled at Machi "you look nice Machi."

Machi blushed and looked down at her feet. Still smiling Yuki stepped forward and patted her on the head letting his hand rest on her soft hair. She looked up startled that he was so close and blushed furiously.

Kakeru's eyes twitched..."BACK AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER YOU PERVERT!"

Machi and Yuki let out a sigh at the same time and then turned to grin at each other.

* * *

Short one shot. Hope you like it! 


	2. Clash of Worlds

Ok since everyone liked my other oneshot so much i decided towrite more! DISCLAIMER-I do not own fruits basket.

* * *

Yuki lifted up a hand to massage his forehead. He really didn't feel like putting up with this. 

He tuned back into the conversation he was having with Kakeru.

"and we could have fireworks and game booths and food booths and…"

Yukiglared at him, "Kakeru do you really think we can afford all that?"

His best friend blinked as if in a daze "I'm sorry Yuki did you ay something?"

Yuki let out a breath of annoyance. Kakeru, Machi, and him were sitting around a table discussing school festival ideas. Being the student council president it was **his** responsibility to make sure it went well, but with the rumors Kakeru had been spreading around the school about fireworks and carnival games it was hard thinking up alternative activities as to not disappoint the students. Kakeru was the vice president so he was **helping** Yuki by thinking up ideas. Machi was the school treasurer and so it was her job to tell Yuki and Kakeru whether they could afford certain items.

"Bumper cars?"

"No"

"Fireworks?"

"No"

"That spinning wheel thingy?" Machi raised one of her eyebrows, "you mean a Ferris wheel?"

Kakeru smiled brightly "yeah!"

"No."

Yuki glared at Kakeru "can't you be serious and actually think up some good ideas!"

"Yuki is so mean! He's probable just jealous cause he couldn't think up such fabulous ideas, right Machi!" There were now large dramatic crocodile tears running down Kakeru's face

Machi merely rolled her eyes and looked away.

She couldn't believe they were spending this much time over this. Why weren't Naohito and Kimi here helping them? They were part of the student council and unlike her older brother they could have thought of actual festival activities. Machi yawned she was so tired and now her brother and Yuki were in a heated argument about whether fireworks were safe to have on school property.

**

* * *

BAM **

They all jumped about 2 feet in the air. Machi and Kakeru looked over at the entrance in shock. There stood a tall figure dressed in a faux fur coat and snake skin boots, he…or she, also had long silver hair although appeared only about 20 something years old. "Helloooooo my darling little brother and his little friends!"

Yuki groaned, great just what needed. He thought of three possible options.

1.Shoot him self.

2.Shoot **Ayame**

3.Introduce his older brother to his two startled friends.

After toying with option number 2 in his head for a while he got up with a sigh, "you guys meet my older brother Ayame." Kakeru and Machi looked at him surprised but before they could question himYuki turned to Ayame "Brother what are you doing here?" Ayame looked at him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why to help you out of course! Shigure told me you were staying after school to work on this festival thingy, and I being the wonderful person that I am decided to make time in my busy day to come visit you!" Ayame closed his eyes and struck a pose (sparkle sparkle).

(silence)

He slowly opened one eye and looked at Yuki, "well? Aren't you going to run into my arms crying with joy?"

Kakeru turned and glared at Yuki accusingly "He did make time in his busy schedule to come and see you. The least you could do is give him a hug." Ayame nodded in agreement and opened up his arms "Come Yuki! Stop denying our strong brotherly bond!"

Yuki sighed and closed his eyes, he should have gone with option 2.

Trying his best to sound calm he said "listen Ayame it was nice of you to come and visit but we're kind of busy right now."

Kakeru smiled at Yuki and than turned to Ayame "its ok he can stay!"

Ayame clapped his hands together in delight, "**See **Yuki! Your little friends already love me!" Ayame looked over at Kakeru "so you must be Yuki's best friend?" He looked him up and down as though judging him and than nodded approvingly.He smiled "my names Kakeru!" Ayame looked at him with a serious look."Kakeru I have to ask a favor of you…"

after he paused for a dramatic effect he continued "You see, at school I am unable to look after my dear little brother." He lifted the back of his hand and placed it on his forehead "so as his best friend it is your job to watch over my delicate little Yuki."

Yuki flushed angrily, but before he could sputter out an insult Kakeru had stood up so quickly that he knocked over his chair.He looked at Yuki's older brother with the same serious look **he** had worn moments ago, and than pumped his fist in the air "don't worry I shall take it upon myself to guard Yuki with my life!"

Yuki practically choked on his spit, 'what he hell!'

Kakeru jumped over the table and ran up to Ayame "I never knew Yuki had such a caring older brother!"

Ayame looked at Kakeru with a large smile "and** I **never knew Yuki had such a wonderful friend!" They now both had sparkly tears in their eyes.

"Yuki is so lucky he has people like us!"

Kakeru and Ayame looked at each other for a second and than both exploded in maniacal laughter.

Yuki closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Stupid older brother" he muttered quietly.

"Stupid older brother"he looked over at Machi in surprise. Like wise she was staring at him.Yuki smiled at her. "It seems that Machi and I have something in common!" Machi couldn't help but smile at Yuki's comment but quickly looked away hoping he hadn't noticed. Yuki just grinned and whispered quietly so only she could hear, "Machi is very cute when smiles."

She didn't turn around to look at him but Yuki noticed a faint blush on her cheeks.

Unfortunately so did Ayame and Kakeru.

"YUKI HOW DARE YOU WHISPER SWEET NOTHINGS IN MACHI'S EAR RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! HAVE YOU NO DECENCY!"

Ayame was just as loud and obnoxious"YUKI WHEN DID YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL YOUR LOVING OLDER BROTHER ABOUT THIS"

Kakeru looked at Ayame in surprise and confusion. "Girlfriend...GIRLFRIEND? WHAT THE HELL YUKI!"

Yuki leaned back in annoyance as both Ayame and Kakeru ran up to the table and were now leaning on it their faces squished together trying to get close to Yuki both yelling obscene comments.

He turned to Machi and smiled "I guess we'll just discuss the topic of the school festival tomorrow ne?" Machi smiled back at him.

This time she didn't look away.

Maybe having Ayame come visit evrey **once **in a while wasn't so bad.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think! This is a once shot. Any requests ? Ps. i'm only going to write about the stusent council team or anything that has to do with it. To people who don't know what the student council is...in the Manga yuki joins it to become less dependant on Tohru... or something like that. He wanted to make friends out side of the sohma family and be more normal. Any questions on the council members later on should be answered in one shots!. 


	3. Freak out

DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET!

I thought i'd write a more serious one shot and i think this is my shortest one...

Thought i needed to focus more on the other members cause i like em too. Maybe not Naohito so much but he's still likeable. Kinda like a more mellow Kyo. And Kimi is just adorable.

SO ANYWAY LET THE STORY BEGIN!

* * *

Yuki, Kakeru, Naohito, and Kimi had walked into the student council room "did you guys hear something?" Naohito asked. Kimi leaned forward "Kimi hears someone crying..." Kakeru panicked and pushes open the door.

All four were met by one of Machi's freak out scenes (as Naohito so fondly called them).

"Machi are you ok?" Kakeru ran over to her and tentively reached out an arm to touch her shoulder, she yanked away as though he was going to hit her.

"I'm sorry" her voice was soft and she looked down at her feet.

There was an awkward silence before a voice rang through the room.

"Machi and I will get some cleaning supplies and you three can start picking stuff up."

Yuki led Machi out of the class room without a word leaving behind two very confused class mates.

After they closed the door Naohito frowned "why should we clean up!" he muttered "Machi's the one that made this mess!"

He looked at his class mates for support.

Kakeru just shrugged and started putting fallen papers in a pile.

Kimi watched him silently for a moment before she started to help.

Naohito glared at them "you guys! **Machi **should be doing this!" He placed his hands on his hip and deepened his scowl "she **always **makes a huge mess and expects **us **to clean it up!"

Kakeru lifted his head and glared at him "shut up shortie and help already."

"Don't call me short you idiot! You know it's true! I don't get why everyone just pretends Machi didn't do anything!"

"She apologized already so just shut up." Naohito walked closer to Kakeru "she always apologizes, she just never really means it!"

Kakeru stood up slowly and looked at him "she meant it this time so drop it alright!"

"What if I don't!"

Kakeru took a step towards him.

They glared at each other.

"Hey you guys cut it out, your scaring Kimi!" She pouted and looked at her two friends.

Naohito turned his gaze on her "don't you agree that Machi always says sorry but ends up doing whatever she did again anyway!"

"Not uh! Don't you get Kimi involved in this!" She crossed her arms and turned around in a huff.

Naohito threw up his hands in exasperation "this whole council if full of idiots!"

"Hey!" Kimi and Kakeru yelled at him simultaneously.

He took a step back in surprise when they both stared angrily at him.

"Yuki isn't an idiot!"

Naohito blinked in confusion than glared back at them "come on you don't think that Yuki is just a little bit strange!"

"Of course he's strange! Yuki's the weirdest person I've ever met!"

Kakeru's eyes bugged out as Kimi's fist flew into his stomach "don't make fun of Yun-yun!" she yelled at him. Kakeru curled up on the floor whimpering "I meant that in a **nice **way."

Naohito watched in amusement until he realized that Kimi was looking at **him **now.

"Uh…" he swallowed nervously and took a step back.

Kimi just rolled her eyes and looked around questioningly "did you guys notice that it's taking Yuki and Machi a very long time to get cleaning supplies?"

Naohito frowned and was about to tell her not to change the subject when he suddenly realized something "doesn't this classroom have a closet **full **of cleaning supplies?"

Kimi placed a finger thoughtfully on her chin "Kimi remembers now. Didn't Yun-yun get locked in it once?" They looked at each other and than looked down at Kakeru…

or where Kakeru would be if he hadn't gotten up.

Naohito and Kimi ran to the class room door which had been thrown wide open.

Kakeru had already stormed half way down the halls yelling "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS YUKI!"

(sweat drop) Naohito looked at Kimi "you feel like we missed something here?"

Kimi shrugged "lets just clean up." Naohito opened his mouth to argue again before sighing "what ever" he muttered.

She smiled "Kimi will clean up the shelfs and Naohito can pick up everything else!" She practically skipped back into the class room and Naohito followed her in a less cheerful manner thinking to himself 'I take to much crap from my friends...'

* * *

Ok ok i couldnt help but **hint **to a fluffy scene with Machi and Yuki and the fic wasn't serious at all but eh. the nextone shotshould be longer. Its about...never mind im not ruining it. 


	4. Playing for time

Disclaimer- I dont own fruits basket

Ok!I wanted to write a story about Kimi's, Kakeru's, and Naohito's reactions to the play Yuki played in. To those of you who read up to chapter, maybeee 15 in the manga this will make sense. To those who dont, wellllll.

Yuki's class is a holding a play or something for Cinderella. I'ts for the annual school festival (remember tohrus rice balls?)Yuki's the magician(fairy god mather), Kyo's the prince (HAHA), Hajima is Cinderella (Oo), and Tohru is the evil step sister.(? )Yukis fan club did that.

I thought that since the story is based around a play I though i would do the charcters thoughts and actions in sort of a playish way. Playish? is that word? (looks around confused) Can anyone tell if that's a word? Well later when the play starts I do. Oh well Just read the story...

* * *

"Kimi is soooooo happy that we get to see Yun yun in a real play!" She jumped up and down in front of the entrance "it's like knowing a celebrity!" 

Kakeru nodded in agreement "yup Yun yun's is gonna be a star!" They both looked at their third companion as if expecting him to say something else nice.

Naohito snorted "he shows up in the play **twice **and he plays a fairy.**"**

WHACK

Kakeru smacked Naohito in the back of his head "for one thing shorty it's a magician Yun yun's a **magician**! Also those two times he shows up are really important."

Kimi nodded and stuck out her tongue at him "so there!" she turned to Kakeru and smiled "come on we need to get good seats to see Yuki's play!"

"It's not _his_ play!" Naohito scowled when he realized the two of them already went in "hey! Wait for me!"

"There, over there! Kimi sees three available seats!" She was about to run over when Kakeru stopped her "we need another seat for Machi." Kimi blinked in surprise "Machi is coming too? Where is she?"

Kakeru shrugged "I don't know."

Naohito yelled in disbelief "**you don't know where she is**! **Than how do you even know she's coming**!"

Kakeru scratched the back of his neck sheepishly "Machi said she'd think about it."

Naohito frowned "well to bad! If she wanted to come she'd be here and anyway those are the only seats available!"

Kakeru turned to face him smiling "well we could always make you sit by yourself and save a seat for Machi!"Naohito's eyes bugged out "**you're kicking me out for someone who isn't even here**!"

Kakeru shrugged again "she's a lot quieter than you are."

"Of course she's quiet! She's not even here!"

"It's ok it's ok Kimi can fix it!" The two boys turned to her surprised when she walked up to the boy sitting next to the three empty chairs.

She stood in front of him and smiled "excuse me but Kimi's friend is coming" she clasped her hands in front of her and looked at him from under her eye lashes "so Kimi was wondering if you could pretty please find a different seat? Pretttyyyyy pleaseeee?"

The male student blushed "Um…yeah s-sure no problem." He stood up quickly stumbling on his own feet "um, here y-you c-can sit here."

"Thanks!" Kimi smiled at him "I'll pay you back somehow ok! Thanks again!"

The boy stumbled off somewhere and she turned back to her two companions still smiling"see! Kimi found another seat for Machi!"

Naohito looked at her in disgust "you didnt really **find **it." Kakeru looked at her in admiration "wow I wish I could do that!" Naohito practically snapped his neck when he whirled around to look at him "what!" Kakeru put up his hands in defense "not like that! I don't want to do it **exactly** like **that**."

Naohito massaged his forehead and muttered under his breath as he pushed past his companions and sat in the seat the boy had left. Kimi sat down next to him and Kakeru sat on her opposite side glaring at anyone who tried to sit down in the remaining seat.

After a while Kimi turned to Kakeru "are you sure Machi is coming? The play's gonna start soon…"

Kakeru didn't answer at first and than sighed "I think she's coming…just give her sometime." His voice was confident but his face looked worried when the curtains on stage parted and the play began. Kimi turned to Naohito who just rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

Naohito **

Just a few minutes into the play and he came up with a conclusion…That this was probable going to be the most ridiculous most pathetic thing he would ever have to endure, which is saying a lot when he had work with people like Kakeru and Kimi.

**Kimi**

Just a few minutes into the play and Kimi was captivated, the costumes were soooooooo beautiful and all of the actors were pretty even the step sister! Kimi watched with eyes wide like a three year old, this was the first play that she's ever seen and she just **knew **it was going to be amazing.

**Kakeru**

A few minutes into the play and he had started to become worried. Where was Machi? They had talked in school yesterday and Machi had **said **she would think about coming but so far he hadn't seen heads or tails of her.

**Naohito**

This was **so **stupid. For one thing the person playing Cinderella looked like a complete weirdo and the step sister was way to nice. He turned to Kimi and whispered "this is nothing like Cinderella!"

**Kimi**

Kimi blinked in surprise "this play is suppose to be Cinderella?"

**Kakeru**

Kakeru also looked slightly shocked "I heard rumors saying it was Charlies Angels Full Throttle..." (for those of you who read the manga you'd get this)

**Naohito**

"Where the hell did you hear that!"

**Kakeru**

Kakeru smirked "realiable sources." He looked back at the stage and noticed that Yuki had appeared...WAIT NO! YUKI WAS UP AND MACHI WASN'T HERE! He looked around frantically for her in the crowd.

**Kimi**

SQUEALLLLLLLLL It's Yun yun! On stage! In a very **very **pretty costume! Kimi turned to Kakeru and grabbed his arm shaking it squealing "looklooklook! It's Yun yun! It's Yun yun!" Kimi frowned when she realized that Kakeru wasn't even looking at the stage.

**Kakeru**

He was still searching for Machi when he felt sharp nails dig into his skin he turned around and faced Kimi frightened by her expression.

**Kimi**

"**_Look at Yun yun or die…."_**

**Naohito**

He couldn't believe it. He had to admit that Yuki did look kind of cool in his costume, but did Motoko really have to burst into tears? What was so great about Yuki that Motoko had to like him so much? Enough even for her to start a fan club! Ok so the guy was good looking, so what? And yeah he was the president of the student council, **he **was the secretary! And ok even Naohito had to admit that Yuki was very polite and he also had that mysterious thing going for him…But other that Yuki had absolutely nothing to offer Motoko that he couldn't! He turned his gaze away from Motoko who somehow managed to sit in the front row and looked over at Kakeru. His head practically exploded. **Oh come on**! Even Kakeru was staring at Yuki! Quite intensely too…almost as if his whole **stupid** life depended on it! (if he only knew…)

**Kimi**

"Isn't Yun yun a great actor Kakeru?"

**Kakeru**

Just nod, just nod, just nod.

**Kimi**

She was slightly upset when she realized that Yuki's part was over but was immediately happy when the ball room scene came up. All of the dresses were sooooo sparkly and lovely thanks to Yuki's older brother Ayame. When prince charming showed up her eye sparkled that was Yun yun's cousin! She noted that he was **also** really cute and a really good actor too! Almost as if the part was written just for him. (It kinda was but…eh she doesn't need to know that.)

**Kakeru**

He couldn't believe Yuki had showed up and than just disappeared, no literally disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once he was sure Kimi wasn't looking he turned his head trying to spot Machi somewhere in the sea of heads. Machi **had** to have come. Kakeru **knew **she wanted to come. He saw it in her eyes when he had asked her yesterday…she **wanted **to come…..

So where was she…

**Naohito**

Stupid Yuki…out of **all **the characters he could have been he had to be the fairy. He shows up what? Two times! One scene in the **beginning **of the play and one in the **end. **So he had to put up with a bunch of pointless scenes that had absolutely nothing to do with Cinderella. For goodness sakes Cinderella **hands **the glass shoe using chop sticks to prince charming, who he noticed isn't charming **at all. **

Although the play was funny at times usually when the actors got out of character and messed up.

**Kimi**

Kimi thinks that this play is awesome! The lines are all funny and well played out. Prince charming especially is just **so **cute! The actress playing Cinderella is…kind of creepy but still pretty in a dark gothicky kind of way.

**Kakeru**

He sighed and flopped back in his chair looking dejected. Who was he kidding…Machi didn't come, she probable never even wanted to go. He looked back at the stage and focused back onto the play. Fine, if Machi didn't come and enjoy herself than he'd enjoy it enough for both of them!

**Naohito**

He had to admit the play was funny, it had absolutely nothing to do with the actual Cinderella story, but it was funny.

Suddenly he jumped at least 2 ft in the air, half way through the part where prince charming is trying to ask Cinderella to dance,

Kakeru went crazy.

**Kimi**

Kimi is very confused…and alittle scared...

**Kakeru**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAH AH HA HA…ha ha ha ha he he he hmmmm." Yes Machi I hope your happy! I'm enjoying the play for both of us!

**Kimi-Naohito**

(Sweat drop)WTF.

**Naohito**

After the idiot went psycho on us Yuki made his second and last appearance.

**Kimi**

OH MY GOSH! It's Yun yun. It's Yun yun!

**Kakeru**

Look at Yuki, look at Yuki, look at Yuki.

**

* * *

Naohito **

….That ending…was the stupidest thing he had ever, **ever** seen. Cinderella and her step sister decide to run a food stand! What about prince charming! What's** he** gonna do? Run a Karaoke bar!

**Kimi**

That ending was…absolutely beautiful! Kimi was crying! Yuki is such a good actor! His words really touched Kim...wait what did he say again?

**Kakeru**

Wow that was a pretty cool ending. Wish Machi was here to see it…note to self go congratulate Yun yun on his superb acting skills, right after you go tell Machi all the details of the play. Wait no..go congratulate Yuki **first, **and** than** go find Machi.

Than again he should look around for Machi first...

**Kimi**

Kimi is getting kinda hungry...hm maybe they could all go out and eat after this. Oh look theres Machi.

**Kakeru**

Ok so new plan go find Machi, yell at her for not coming and **than **go find Yun yun. But where was he going to find Machi?

**Naohito**

Moron...

* * *

TA DAHHHHH!1 Review tell me watcha think. I'll also take chllenges. 


	5. Triple Dog Dare

disclaimer- I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET!

Ok ok i love the council members and i thought i needed another funni fick centered around yuki and the guys.

P.S. I'm not so sure I wanna continue with these one shots.

I mean its obvious there arent alot of people who read up to this chapter yet and therefore not alot of council fans... So please if you want me to continue send me some feedback or at least ideas for one shots.

Anyway...LET THE STORY BEGIN!

* * *

The meeting started of like usual. 

Machi came in late,

Naohito yelled at her for being tardy,

Kakeru yelled at **him **for yelling at Machi,

and Kimi screamed at both of them for yelling in the first place.

...yup absolutely nothing unusual.

After a few more obscenities were shouted out and things "calmed" down a bit Yuki lifted up aletter "see this?" he questioned. Yuki looked at the confused faces of his friends and continued "this is a letter from the culinary arts club."

Kakeru blinked "what? Like cupcakes and stuff?"

Kimi frowned and smacked him over the head "shh! Don't interrupt Yun-yun!"

Yuki smiled "thank you Kimi. As I was saying it's a letter from the culinary art club, it seems that four of its members got food poisining and so will be unable to help with the bake sale tomorrow." He paused, waiting for a reaction.

Kakeru blinked again "so…" he ducked and looked over carefully at Kimi who just nodded her head. Letting out a sigh of relief Kakeru continued "so what are we going to do about it? Reschedule the bake sale?"

Yuki frowned "no where're going to help bake…" he trailed off noticing the strange looks he was receiving.

"What! As the student council it's **our **job to help the other clubs with their activities and I don't see why we can't help them with their bake sale instead of just rescheduling it." Naohito glared at him "has it **ever** occurred to you that maybenone of us know how to cook!" Yuki's eyes widened, he hadn't really thought of that…

Kimi jumped up from her seat "that's not true! Kimi can bake cookies!" Yuki looked at her thankfully "really! That's great!" Kimi nodded proudly "yup! But…I can only cook with the store bought mixture."

Everyone in the room sweet dropped.

"Um Kimi I don't think we are allowed to use store bought mixtures…" Kimi pouted "oh...**well than**…" she crossed her arms and sat back down in a huff.

Kakeru frowned and leaned back in his chair "you would think that with a council full of girls **one **of you guys would know how to cook." He looked over at Naohito and Yuki accusingly.

Naohito snarled and kicked him under the table while Yuki grabbed a book and chucked it at Kakeru's head.

Kakeru winced and tried to rub both wounds at the same time "sorry…I shouldn't just assume that you ladies should know how to cook. I mean it **is** the 22th centaury."

Yuki grabbed another book "sorry, sorry! I was just kidding!" Naohito snorted "ok so no one in here knows how to bake."

Kakeru frowned "see Yun-yun **none** of us can cook so I think we should just reschedule the bake sale, and if it makes you feel better we can send the sick members a get well card or something."

"Well…" Yuki looked over at Machi surprised that she had spoken out "I know how to make chocolate chip cookies…"Yuki grinned "that's great! So you could make the cookies and the others and I could help you anyway we can."

Machi shrugged "alright."

Yuki looked over at the other members, Naohito looked irritated and was muttering about what a waste of time this was but Kakeru and Kimi actually seemed pretty excited.

Kakeru nodded and stood up "alright than! Tomorrow we'll bake some chocolate chip cookies and give them to the culinary art club before the sale begins."

He grabbed his book bag "SO MY FELLOW TEAM DEFENSE CORPS! I'M OFF!" With a final salute he dashed out of the room.

Naohito glared at the swinging door "we should really talk to him about not ending** every** single meeting like that."

Yuki sighed and swung his back pack over his shoulder "I'll make a note of it for the next meeting."

* * *

(the next day) 

Machi blinked calmly "so do we have all of the ingredients?" Her brother nodded "yup! I got them right here!" He held up to shopping bags and placed them on the table with a thump.

"Be careful! There are eggs in there!" Yuki exclaimed. Naohito frowned and lifted out a bag of flour "you sure we have to make cookies out of scratch?"

Yuki nodded "that's what the culinary art members said."

Naohito scowled "it's not like they'd even be able to tell if we used store bought cookies or not." Kimi winked at him "but this is a lot more fun! Don't cha think!" He glared at her and started taking the rest of the ingredients out.

"Alright then let's get started!" Kakeru cracked his knuckles and looked around enthusiastically.

…."what do I do first!"

Yuki and the rest sweet dropped.

"How about you just…help clean up later? I mean! We already have four people helping out…so…" Kakeru didn't say anything.

Yuki looked over at him worried; afraid that he had hurt Kakerus feelings. When he saw himYuki felt a vein pop in his head…Kakeru had fallen asleep on the couch.

Naohito snorted "great help he is." Kimi frowned "can't we start baking yet? Wait…what are we making again?"

Yuki closed his eyes.

This was going to be more difficult than he first thought.

* * *

(an hour later) 

"Finally!" Yuki smiled proudly at his fellow members "we have our first batch of cookies!"

Naohito rolled his eyes "yippy." Kimi grinned and jumped up and down "see! Kimi helped too!"

Yuki smiled at her "yes you did. You guys ALL helped." Even Kakeru did. He had woken up right when it was time to mix the ingredients.

"Now we just need to make one more batch and where're done!" Kakeru grinned and said "yup! The school defense corps always gets the job done!" He punched a fist into the air bumping his elbow into an opened bag of flour.

(switch to slow motion mode)

Yuki's eyes widened "hey watch out!"

He ran over and caught the bag right before it fell over.

(back to normal mode)

"Whew…" Yuki let out a sigh of relief and placed the bag back onto the counter. Kakeru smiled sheepishly "whoops. Smooth catch Yuki." Kimi clapped her hands and even Machi smiled appreciatively. Yuki smiled and backed away from the counter. When he stepped back he felt his foot bump into something and heard a thump and a splash. .

…..

…..

Yuki swallowed nervously and slowly turned around.

Behind him was a large puddle of milk.

Naohito snickered "good job Yuki…"

Kakeru soon joined in "yeah **that** wasn't so smooth."

Yuki's face flushed "sorry! I'll clean it up." He immediately grabbed the tipped over milk container and winced when he saw how little milk there was left.

Machi looked over his shoulder and frowned "we won't be able to make another batch with that much milk." Yuki frowned apologetically and looked around "sorry guys…"

Kakeruchuckled and patted him on the shoulder "no use crying over spilled milk." He busted out laughing "do you get it! **Spilled milk!**"

Naohito however wasn't amused "so what are we suppose to do now!" Yuki frowned "does anyone know where we could get more?"

Kimi smiled "Yup! Kimi thinks there's milk in the teacher's lounge mini refrigerator." Naohito looked at her suspiciously "how do you know?"

Kimiblinked innocently"once when Kimi forgot her lunch a teacher let her eat his! Believe me, they won't mind if we borrow some milk!"

Yuki, Kakeru, and Naohito looked at each other uneasily.

Was it ok for a teacher to be like that?

Yuki had a sneaking suspicion that it was the same teacher who had given Kimi the new chalk board. Anyway…"right than." Yuki looked over at Kakeru "Kakeru and I will go and try to find some milk in the teachers lounge and you three can make a smaller batch with the milk we have left."

Naohito glared at them, no way were those two leaving him to bake **cookies **while they went out to fool around. He stepped in front of Yuki "I'm coming too!" Kakeru snickered and patted his head affectionately "aw, does little Naohito- **chan **not like being alone?"

He pushed Kakeru's offending hand off his head "no! I'm coming to make sure you two won't make another mess!" Naohito sent a pointed glare towards Yuki who just sighed in annoyance "fine. Kakeru, Naohito and I will go get the milk while you two stay here."

Machi just shrugged while Kimi nodded enthusiastically "Yun-yun can count on us!"

Yuki smiled and turned around motioning towards Kakeru and Naohito to follow him.

* * *

Kakeru rubbed the back of his head "so which way do we go?" 

The three of them were in corridor leading down to two separate hallways. Yuki let out a breath of exasperation.He had been in such a rush to get the milk that he had forgotten to ask Kimi how to get to the teachers lounge.

Deciding to make a guess Yuki pointed to the left hallway "we can try to go down that one first."

Naohito snorted "no way. We should go down **that **way" he said while pointing to the right hallway.

It took all of Yuki's willpower not to throw Naohito out the window right then and there.

It was so obvious that Naohito had only chosen that way just to disagree with him. **However **Yuki refused to stoop to such childish behavior. "Fine" he muttered "we'll try going that way first."

Naohitolooked slightly taken aback that Yuki agreed so quickly.He frowned "alright. But **I **get to lead the way."

Yuki's eyes narrowed and he stepped back holding out an arm "by all means." His tone was sarcastic, something Naohito immediately picked up.

They glared at each other for a second before Kakeru's voice piped up behind them "jeez you two get a room or something."

Two loud thumps echoed through the corridor…

* * *

"Hah. See I told you it was this way." Naohito looked over at his rival smugly. Yuki rolled his eyes and nodded "good work Naohtio." 

Before another "fight" broke out Kakeru whistled loudly "I thought the teachers lounge would be…I don't know…cooler."

Yuki shrugged and looked around, he too was slightly surprised at the décor in the room.

It was practically just another class room with couches and a table. Kakeru suddenly grabbed Yuki's arm "over there! I see it! I see it!" Noahito looked over at them in disgust and walked towards the refrigerator Kakeru was pointing at.

He opened the door and looked in "ew! What the hell is that!"

Yuki and Kakeru leaned over his head curiosity etched onto their faces. When they saw the object of Naohtio's repulsion Kakeru made a face.

Next to a gallon of milk was a pitcher full of a brownish greenish liquid.

Yuki shuddered, he didn't even **want **to know what that was. He leaned over Noahito and grabbed the milk "we should be getting back to the others now." Kakeru grabbed his sleeve "hey hold up!" Yuki looked down at him surprised when Kakeru grabbed the pitcher of green gunk. He walked towards the coffee table and grabbing one of the plastic cub near the water fountain on the way.

Kakeru set the two items down on the table. Noahito glared at him "what do you think your doing? That belongs to one of the teachers!" Yuki nodded in agreement watching as Kakeru poured the juice into the cup "Kakeru you shouldn't play with things that don't belong to you."

His best friend merely smirked "don't you want to know what it taste likes?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow and was about to answer when Naohito said "Heck no! Now stop fooling around and let's go!"

Kakeru stuck his tongue out at them and downed the drink in one gulp.

Yuki and Naohito's eyes bugged out of their sockets. Kakeru licked his lips and looked curiously at his cup "hmmm…"

Hewatched as Naohito walked towards Kakeru trying to hide his curiosity "what does it taste like?"

He shrugged "kind of like a pistachio ice cream milkshake." Naohito blinked in surprise "really?" He looked over at the pitcher suspiciously.

Kakeru nodded and handed him the cup "wanna try some?" Naohito paused nervously before reaching out to take it.

(5 seconds later)

Naohito was standing over a sink rinsing his mouth; Kakeru was beside him scraping his tongue with a plastic knife.

"You bastard" Naohito snarled, narrowing his eyes "that tasted absolutely **nothing** like pistachio ice cream."

Kakeru gurgled noisily and spat out the water before grinning "well duh."

Yuki was currently leaning on a couch for support as he laughed. Naohito turned and glared at him "shut up!"

This only caused Yuki to laugh even harder. "You should have.." he gasped for air "you should have seen your face!" Yukicontinued laughing.

Suddenly a plastic cup was pushed into his face. He blinked in surprise "w-what?"

Kakeru smiled innocently "your turn!"

Yuki stepped back in alarm "what! No way am I drinking that!" Kakeru's face fell "but that's not fair! Naohito and I drank it so you have to drink it!"

Yuki shook his head firmly "you and Naohito **chose **to drink it out of your own accord. And **I'm **choosing not to."

"Come one" Kakeru smiled again and wiggled the cup in his face "I dare you to just take one sip."

Yuki shook his head.

There was suddenly a determined glint in Kakeru's eye "I double dare you!"

Yuki snorted, did Kakeru really think **he **would fall for such juvenile tactics.

"No."

"Triple dare you."

"No."

"Triple double dog dare you!"

"No!"

"**FOR GODS SAKES YUKI JUST TAKE ONE SIP!"**

Yuki glared at him "I said no." He looked down at his wrist watch "now lets go. We've already wasted too much time."

He turned around auddenly when he heard Naohito speak out "I bet you're just scared…"

Kakeru nodded in agreement "yeah! Chicken! Bawk bawk!" Yuki rolled his eyes and began walking towards the door.

"Chicken!"

Naohito smirked "come on Kakeru just drop it. It's obvious Yuki's to scared to drink it."

Yuki frowned, he was **not **going to give in to their childish taunting.

He was student body president and had a job to do.

Yuki walked closer to the exit.

He was not…

…"Chicken!"

…going…

…"Delicate little princess!"

…to give…

"Fraidy Cat!"

Yuki stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly his eyes glinting menacingly.

"What did you just call me?"

(5 seconds later)

Yuki stood over the sink swishing water in his mouth as Naohito and Kakeru rolled on the floor laughing.

Damn you Kyou.

* * *

Ok so i decided that i might as well de a nao and kimi fic. 

They are such the odd couple! But i have an idea were Kimi is telling Nao that Motoko is a lost cause.

...It'll make more sense in a fic...

ANYWAY! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Im not so sure if i wanna continue council conversation. as u noticed it took me quite a while to updat.


End file.
